1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a cooling device for a reducing agent injection module and a selective catalytic reduction system having the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a device of cooling a reducing agent injection module for performing an exhaust gas after-treatment of an engine and a selective catalytic reduction system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A selective catalytic reduction device may be used as an exhaust gas after-treatment device for reducing pollutants in an exhaust gas of an engine. The selective catalytic reduction device may include a reducing agent injection module for injecting a reducing agent in a flow direction of the exhaust gas. An engine coolant may circulate through a coolant circulation line connected to the reducing agent injection module to prevent the reducing agent injection module from being heated by the exhaust gas of high temperature.
However, as the engine stops, the coolant pump may stop to operate so that the flow of the coolant through the coolant circulation line is stopped. In this time, the reducing agent injection module may continue to be heated by an exhaust pipe of high temperature, and thus, the reducing agent injection module may be deformed due to the heat or a nozzle of the reducing agent injection module may be blocked by a solid material vaporized from urea.